


flowers

by excitedauthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitedauthor/pseuds/excitedauthor
Summary: a very random very short thing relating to flowers





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here ever and i'm trying to figure out how all this stuff works okay so if anything looks really really weird don't hesitate to tell me, and even better, how to fix it!! this is a little drabble that was in my mind for quite some time and it was all made up by me so please don't steal this work :)

Soft almost translucent petals were caressed by an equally almost translucent hand. The fragrance coming from the plants was sweetly intoxicating. The colors ranged from vibrant reds to the palest of blues, to even an odd black rose. A single question was asked between parted lips. "Where did you find these?" The answer was short, but held no malice or ill intent in any manner. "Secret." Perhaps it was better that way. Sometimes, things were much more magical and special when there was a flair of the unknown to them. It was understandable that they'd want to keep a certain amount of mystery to this. "Beautiful," the pale individual breathed, inhaling the scent of the colorful bouquet, and exhaling slowly. A darker, borderline sunburnt hand clasped the white pair with a firm grip. Tight, but not too tight. "You are," cracked lips let loose, a half smile bringing those lips upwards. As the other stared into the face of their lover, at that brilliant little smile, time seemed to stop. For lack of a proper comeback, no other words were exchanged, but the love in the air was so blaringly obvious for anyone to see. Sometimes, when you love someone... and I do mean when you really love them; words don't need to be exchanged. Sometimes, the love can be felt no matter where you are, who's around you, or what's just happened. Love works in mysterious ways like that. It is neither just an emotion, just an action, it is quite possibly, the biggest mystery that none of us mortals have even begun to fully comprehend. What makes love good? What makes love bad? Many would tell you very different answers if you had to patience to ask them all. Still, for all that it was worth... despite all the mystery and enigma love created with its simple existence... There were times you only needed to give the one you loved, something small, but something special. A little action to show your feelings. It doesn't have to be flowers of course. It could be a little gift, something you made with your hands, an event you might take them to, but sometimes... even better than all of that, it's nice to just be given a genuine smile. A smile can say so much, without saying anything at all. There is a certain poetic beauty in a smile. Something so easy to give. That special smile you might give to anyone, it can change the world entirely. When you feel down, and you feel blue, it's very refreshing to the spirit to see a smile, or to be able to smile yourself. Even the most trivial of actions can have the most powerful of consequences.


End file.
